Sydney Drew
Sydney "Syd" Drew is an SPD Cadet who began her ranger activities as the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. History S.P.D. Sydney came from a rich family and although being spoiled shows, she was the heart of the team. She took pride in her looks and accomplishments as a model, singer, and fencer; but her appearance could fool anyone, as she could hold her own as the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Syd started off shallow and was quick to think about herself and her appearance. When Z first moved into her room, she was not happy at all. She is one of the three original S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers, along with Sky and Bridge. On her birthday, all she cared about was herself; Jack Landors, the Red Ranger, saw this and forced her to do a scouting job on her birthday. She was very angry at this until she realized Jack didn't even have a birthday. She later held a party for both herself and Jack and allowed him to share her birthday along with hers. Sydney, or "Syd" as she was later nicknamed, was the daughter of one of the five scientists exposed to unusual radiation which changed all of them. Her unusual ability was "Fist of Iron" (she carried a pocket-size iron nugget in her uniform belt), but her true ability was altering her molecular structure, transforming it into whatever element she touches. As time went on, Sydney learned the value of friendship and was always there for her team. When R.I.C. was ready for the scrap heap, she defended his worth and recruited Bridge and Boom to repair and upgrade him. She came through during S.W.A.T. training on Zantour and against A-Squad. By the end, she taught all of her teammates how to be better Rangers, just as much as they did to her. Super Megaforce Syd returned with her fellow S.P.D Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. She returns to her own time. Genetic Powers *'Molecular Alteration': Sydney has the power to transform her molecular structure to the structure of anything she touches. This gives her the physical properties and strength of the object she touches. Her most famous and most used form of this power is the Fist of Iron, so named because she always carries an iron nugget in her uniform belt to transmutate the structure of her hand into organic metal, increasing the physical power of her punches. S.P.D. Pink Ranger - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Delta Enforcer }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Pink Ranger Key is Syd's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. Behind the scenes As one of the five B-Squad Rangers, Syd featured in her own specially filmed profile short released by Jetix to promote S.P.D.. Called upon by Anubis Cruger, Syd states her name, rank and genetic powers. Notes *Syd is the first Pink Ranger in the Disney Era. **She is also the first Pink Ranger not to have a skirt as part of her Ranger suit. **She is also the first Pink Ranger since Jen Scotts. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Syd is voiced by Mika Kikuchi, the actor of her Sentai Counterpart, Koume Kodou (DekaPink). *She grew up on Kira's songs. *She bears at least two similarities to her distant predecessor, Kimberly Ann Hart. Syd is a singer and quite the fashionista. *Piggy calls Syd "Princess" because of her rich upbringing and background. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also * Peggy Matsuyama - The first Sentai Pink did not wear a skirt in her suit. References Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:S.P.D. Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 5